Trunks Snaps
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: What happens if one of the Gt gang becomes a Werewolf! How will they defeat this new prob with out killing them? this is a new terryfiing werewolf thierller of out im Plz read and review! more lat
1. The Attack

~Trunks Snaps~  
  
The Cruse...  
  
The night sky was warm and peaceful as the full moon shown a little that showed every shadow of everything two sayains floated over an old forest for some late night training. With a warm breeze blowing gently this looked to be a clam night..so they thought...  
  
"Brat" Vegeta barked "It's time to get you to train more often, you're becoming too weak. You must always be on your guard and ready for anything."  
The lavender hair teen took his hands out of his tan jacket pockets and gave a small smirk towards his father. "Don't forget you're not training too much your self. Too busy taking Bra shopping I suppose.." The sayain Prince gave a scowl "then that's exactly why we're out here now isn't it?"  
  
Vegeta sighed He hated bickering with Trunks it got now where with Trunks he could just pummel him to the ground, One good thing about having a Sayain son their not afraid of a fight. "Now get ready Brat I'm not going easy." Vegeta raised his energy and began to power up towards his newer state Majin he could never really get rid of it. So he decided to put all his new power to use.  
  
Trunks just sighed and waited, personally he never liked Majin he thought it was his father's own way of gloating..he flew back a few feet till he was floating above about 3 wolves but they didn't look nor sound right. Trunks letting his grad down to examine what exactly they were doing... "Look alive Brat!!" Trunks heard just before a blow to the face sent Trunks straight down to where the wolves lay.  
  
That Punch must of cut his cheek pretty bad as soon as he landed the wolves began to attack him two began to seize him off like a small rag doll. Trunks screamed as they tore at his flesh anyway they could possibly they could. He blasted one off him but the other too kept coming. What was his father doing?! Waiting for the dust to clear?! Trunks finally making it out of the wolves grasp flew up just high enough to get his fathers sight, Trunks gave a sigh and stared down at the wolves as they first to no avail jumping for him, Until one got luckily and pulled him by his leg towards the ground once more.  
  
Vegeta Just stood back and waited he knew those wolves would get going as soon as Trunks blasted them. With a few minutes Passing No Blast came that was Probably when Vegeta soared down to take matters into his own hands with him Beening Majin this could be useful he easily shot the two off Trunks with enough time to grab him and head to the house, But before he left with Trunks in one arm and a wolf's leg in the other his flung the wolf into an on coming car. "My God those weren't Normal at all! They acted almost almost human!" Vegeta flew fast as he could back to Capsule Corp. To where the Brief family resided. "Women! Where are you?!" Vegeta hollered as he kicked the door open with a foot. Still holding Trunks whom must of nearly fell to the point of passing out, on the flight back. Threw everything off the kitchen table and set Trunks down upon it.  
  
Vegeta Noticing a Note on the fridge read it aloud to him self, "Vegeta, took Bra Chichi Vedel and all us girls..and Dad on a MOUNTHS TRIP?!! " Vegeta slammed thee note down. ": Ahh that's perfect! Sheer Perfect!!" Vegeta turned towards his son and began to slowly take off his jacket. Trunks still in shock whined softly to him self "ouch, it burns it burns." Vegeta gave a loud sigh "well boy I have to see it!" Vegeta ran his four fingers down the large claw marks on Trunks' left shoulder in a small whisper he muttered to Trunks "does that hurt Boy?" Trunks looked and shook his head Vegeta gasped "Impossible their already healing! I mean even for a saying raiped healing comes normal but like this?!" Vegeta looked back down towards Trunks "Boy can you stand?" Trunks stood. "Good. I want you to clean those wounds up and Bed." Trunks looked at his father" bed?" Vegeta Growled "You heard me boy B-e-d" Trunks decided not to fight headed up stairs towards the bedroom. 


	2. The Victim, and a Book

~Trunks Snaps~ Chapter 2  
  
The victim....and a chance. (3Weeks after...)  
  
The night was endless that Night Trunks knew he couldn't sleep he kept waking up tied down to a bed with some liquid following into his arms, "Trunks, dear you have a room full of people dying to know about you. Tell me what are you at your Best case sonario?" A female nurse asked him. "My Best is when I have hair every where but my eyebrows" He sighed "And were my back is arching so much it could split my own skin.....And then nothing but death..." As Trunks was saying those things what were they? What did they mean?"Trunks..." Trunks was bening shook, by who....? "Boy.....wake up" It was his father's voice. Trunks opened his eyes and to his shock he was laying on a table in his mother's lab. "How'd I get here...?" Vegeta sighed "Brought you here." "I wanted to see how those wounds held up." Trunks just nodded and headed up to the bath room and took a shower, after 15 minutes of standing he stepped out and looked into the mirror, "what the hell....?" He poked his ears that slowly had points, and his hair was getting streaks of sliver....."My hair...." He stopped and opened his mouth wider. His teeth were pointed and his nails Trunks let out a small whimper of shock "why do I have claws...?" Their was knock on the door. "Hey Trunks its Gohan, are you ok?" Trunks snarled. "no go away Gohan." "Okay but your Dad told me and I want to be sure..." Gohan was slowly opening the door as trunks jumped be hind the shower curtains  
  
"Trunks...?" Trunks thought of a plan, "look Gohan I'm not feeling well alright go way." Gohan didn't move. Trunks snarled to him self. "GET OUT!!!!!" Trunks roared at the top of his voice, and then with in few seconds the door shut showing Gohan went out, and down stairs towards Vegeta who just came inside. "I noticed your car Gohan what did you hit?" Vegeta as he asked that his heart was slowly pounding faster. Gohan gave a small laugh "Well officer looked like a Lycanthrope to me sir." Vegeta glared "I know what a lycanthrope is boy" Gohan looked up "sure you do Vegeta, sure you do" Vegeta pushed Gohan onto the floor. "You think you'd see werewolves often?" Gohan feeling uncomfortable deiced to leave for the day.  
  
~~~~~Later that evening~~~~ "I'm going out." Trunks said as he reached for his coat in the closet. Vegeta stood up and stopped him by standing in the way "I don' think you should go out any more." Vegeta said as he took Trunks' coat. Trunks Stared "why?" Vegeta making gestures towards Trunks' claws and hair. Trunks lightly pushed Vegeta aside turned and said "I'm just going to Gotens I'll be back at 9." As Trunks said that he took off flying out the window. At around 11 pm Vegeta was up and waiting for his 'son' to return, for the last and final growl Vegeta gave he heard the click of a door closing lightly and foot steps going up the stairs. Vegeta jumped to the top of the stairs and went to the bathroom door, "Do You Know What Time It Is"? Vegeta said speaking though his teeth. He listened for a replied or a snide remark but none came. Vegeta heard the sound of vomiting that slowly grew louder. By hearing that Vegeta opened the door He found Trunks with his head over the toilet and the floor and the toilet it self was covered in human hand prints as Trunks Hearing him dad regained him self and lend his head agenst the tub "Theirs something really, really wrong with me....." Trunks coughed up another set of blood into the toilet bowl. "Well I think so too where is he?" Vegeta asked thinking that there was now a dead Goten lying somewhere outside. "He's out back" Trunks replied as he stood up and fallowed his father out to the back yard. Vegeta jumped, then landed on top of the fence; he looked down ward to a mangled and deformed carcass of a poodle. "Oh my god, you killed Muffin....." Muffin was vegeta's poodle Bulma bought him for vegeta so he wouldn't be lonely when the 'family' left on trips him didn't want to attend. "He just kept barking and barking" Trunks' voice rag in from the silent night, "then with a final yelp and twich his was done." By one in the morning Gohan returned with books and tools, to find vegeta sitting at the kitchen table slowly repeatedly raising and dropping his head agsent the table. "Um I don't think that is going to get you to sleep no matter how many times you do that you know. I brought over some books on flowers for you." Gohan sat on the other side of vegeta. "Why" he started "Why would I need books on dammed flowers?" Vegeta's voice became muffled since it was on the table. Gohan reached for a book and flipped to a page with highlighted words. "Dracous Layconous" he said with out even glancing towards it. Vegeta lifted his head with a dark blue table cloth stuck to his forehead, he faced Gohan "Layco as in wolf?" Gohan nodded, "It's called Monkshood It's a cousin of wolfs bane. It creates white blood cells to stop infection. Luckily for us it works in small amounts and more effective." The table cloth fell off of vegeta's forehead to revile a senile smile. 


	3. School night slaugter

Trunks Snaps Chapter 3  
  
School night slaughter  
  
Trunks sat up in his bedroom now. Gohan and his father thought he was asleep he could do anything "But" it. Trunks sat bored at his computer clicking on random images of death as the bodies and footage of anything bloody and dead he could find. 'This is the LAST place I would be doing on the internet' he thought as he gave another click of the mouse. "Darn it! Why am I obsessed with this junk?!" He gave a snarl and looked out side. "Maybe...I haven't been in school for a while. I think I can now go see what's going on." He opened his bedroom window leaving the computer monitor on with an image of a family who were ripped apart by what police called an "unknown beast."  
  
Trunks reached Orange star high school. All was dark only a few students stayed to help get ready for the late night Halloween party that was to take place a few hours later .The halls were lined with black and orange streamers. Goten walked happily to his locker and gave it an opening hit. "Hey gotten." Trunks said slyly as he placed himself on the locker next to Goten's. "Oh hey Trunks, so what are you gonna do for your Halloween costume?" Goten glanced at Trunks's shimmering sliver hair, golden eyes, blunt canines and thick claws... "DUDE! I love that vampire costume!" Goten grinned form ear to ear. Trunks arched a brow; "um actually..." an odd smile spread over Trunks's mouth. "I'm a Lycanthrope." Goten nodded "yeah well I'm a kitty Meow!" As the two teens talked in their bliss an announcement came over the school system 'Excuse me students will Trunks Vegeta Brief come to the guidance office at this time? That is all.' Trunks had an odd feeling pass over him as he stepped in side the office doors. Not till and hour later Goten was called down to the same office. Goten walked and knocked on the door lightly "Um excuse me...I'm here to see the Ahh!" In mid sentence a blood covered claw like hand came out from behind the opened door and pulled Goten in. "He was going to call Bulma G...." Trunks now had set him self in front of the guidance consoler's desk... Behind him spread over the desk that was soaking up the puddle of crimson blood was the consoler his face had four gruesome dip gashes leading down his head. The wall behind him had huge blood splattering and smears. Goten bent down to his shaken friend. "Trunks... Buddy... did you do this?" Goten was still wide eyed in shock but his loyalty for Trunks came through just the same. Trunks gave a small nod agreement. He him self was covered in as mush blood as the wall was. Goten stood "Hey... it's okay. I'll get a mop and we can clean this mess up and no one will know." Goten gave a smile even though he was in the mist of vomiting. 


End file.
